Regina Della Magia Incoronata
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: In which Madoka Kaname is crowned the Queen of Magical Girls. In which she must defend her homeland from invasion. In which the Incubators are usurped. In which the world changes forever. But for better? Or for worse? It is all up to Madoka to decide.
1. A Crown, For My Queen

"_And the skies will thunder, the earth will shudder, and all that live shall tremble. The Queen of Magic shall rise unquestioned. She shall defend the land of her birth with her legion of two thousand. Her power will become recognized among the leaders of the world, and all will bow."_

"Hello, Madoka. My name is Yoshimi Sakanaka. You can call me Yoshimi." The girl bowed.

Madoka was wary, having been approached seemingly out of the blue. All her friends were with her, making their way to Mami's after school. With Sayaka, Homura, Kyoko, Hitomi, and Mami, not one of them knew this girl. She was wearing the same school uniform as them. Her yellow eyes seemed obsessive, mad, and her black hair was disheveled and unkempt. On top of it all, she had called Madoka by her first name.

Sayaka stepped in between Yoshimi and Madoka. "Hold a moment. Who are you?"

Yoshimi blinked. "I just told you."

Madoka stepped around Sayaka, trying to at least be friendly. She would give this girl the benefit of the doubt. "Well, uh, it's nice to meet you, Yoshimi."

Stepping back, Sayaka gave the others questioning looks. Kyoko and Homura were ready to act if anything fishy started happening. Mami was always ready. Hitomi was just smiling, unreadable.

Yoshimi beamed for a moment, then reached down into a bag hanging from her shoulder. "I got this for you."

Homura and Sayaka moved forward, trying to see what it was before anything could happen. They all felt cautious around this girl.

Out of the bag, she produced a shining silver object. Homura couldn't help but gasp at the sight. It was a crown. She held it up and explained. "With this, if you will permit, I will crown you as Queen of all Magical Girls. If you will take it, I will be your loyal servant." She bowed her head and held the crown up for them all to see.

Madoka was stunned silent. Sayaka found words for her. "Well, that's pretty generous, but Queen of one person doesn't help much."

Hitomi startled Sayaka and Madoka. "Madoka, if you become Queen of Magical Girls, I'd follow you."

Homura spoke next. "Me too!"

Sayaka turned around to face Hitomi. "You're not even a Magical Girl."

Hitomi turned away. "Don't be so sure. I'm plenty magical."

Sayaka sighed. "Whatever. Well, then I'm in too."

Mami laughed. "This sounds like fun. I'm in."

A moment of silence, and they all looked to Kyoko. She noticed. "What? I gotta ask permission before I swear allegiance to anyone."

Madoka waved it off. "That's okay. It's not really anything serious, I think."

Yoshimi cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Magical Girls in many other countries have begun banding together into dangerous forces. Just yesterday, the situation escalated when a group of fifty Magical Girls attacked another group of equal size on the America-Mexican border. The two groups represented the two countries respectively. A strike team of twelve took control of the capital building in Spain just earlier today. Magical Girls are going to war. We here in Japan need to join together or we will be an open target to the evolving world of Magical Girls."

In the shocked silence that followed, Kyoko grumbled. "I still have to make sure Yuma's okay with it."

Madoka stuttered about, trying to figure out exactly what Yoshimi was asking her to do. "You mean... you mean I'm supposed to... t-to what? Unite the Magical Girls of Japan? To fight other Magical Girls?"

Yoshimi shook her head. "While I cannot guarantee anything, if we show ourselves strong enough, we may be able to avoid a lot of fighting."

Madoka thought about it for a moment. "Am... am I the only one who can do this?"

Yoshimi nodded. "Only the most meek has the right to rule. Protect our homeland." She moved to place the crown back in her bag. "But... you cannot be crowned queen without a domain. According to Kyubey, there are two thousand six hundred and eighty-one Magical Girls in Japan. At minimum, we would want a thousand of that number to swear allegiance before crowning you would not be presumptuous. I estimate twenty-five hundred would be the high-end expectation, but doable. There may, however, be resistance."

Madoka took a deep breath. Sayaka spoke on her behalf. "So what do you want us to do to begin with?"

Yoshimi turned, looking over her shoulder. "Find every Magical Girl you can. Tell them what I told you, about the Magical Girls of the world, and ask them to help us keep our land safe. Swear allegiance to Madoka Kaname, and we can all be victorious." And then she was gone.

Kyoko let out a laugh. "Yeah, that'll work. There are a lot of Magical Girls out there who wouldn't bother to think about anyone but themselves. Only an insurmountable display of sheer power would convince them."

Mami looked to her. "What about Yuma?"

Kyoko sighed. "She'd probably love the idea, but I still have to check with her." Nodding to herself, she started off toward the apartment she was staying at. "Let's meet up at the usual spot tomorrow! Seeya!"

Mami turned back to the others, smiling. "With that thought, I have an idea myself. There's a city not too far from here with a large number of Magical Girls, and they happen to owe me a bit. They'll at least listen to me. I should go quickly, though, if I intend to be back tomorrow."

They watched Mami walking away, and Homura turned to Sayaka. "Take care of Madoka. I know of a few more that I want to try talking to. If they don't buy it, they might come after her." Before anyone could object, she disappeared.

Madoka stood, looking around in confusion, with only Hitomi and Sayaka remaining. Madoka looked to the two remaining. "Are we really doing this?"

Hitomi nodded. "I suppose so. If Magical Girls around the world are becoming dangerous, we should be prepared."

Sayaka had been staring at Hitomi. "Yeah, but... since when were you a Magical Girl, Hitomi?"

"I made the contract yesterday." The all looked together, finding Kyubey sitting on Madoka's shoulder. The little white alien bobbed its head. "I have to say, Madoka, Magical Girls going to war is troubling indeed. The more Magical Girls that unite under your leadership, the better. They won't be fighting each other, so less of them will die pointless deaths."

Madoka took the opportunity to question the Incubator. "Kyubey, why would Magical Girls fight each other like this?"

Kyubey blinked. "Isn't it obvious? They're trying to expand the borders of their own countries." Seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces, he explained. "I'll be honest, it surprised me too at first. For almost five thousand years now, about ten percent of contracting girls make wishes that effect geopolitical borders. That number was much higher, at nearly seventeen percent, just twenty years ago. It peaked at twenty-nine percent in the year 1945. The major drop only began in the 1950's. Since then, the hearts of young Human girls has related less and less to war. In all of your history, borders have been the second most common recurring subject for wishes. The most common, of course, is the wish not to die coming from girls who contract in the wake of a terrible accident, Mami Tomoe for example, at a percentage of forty-one. Third most common is wishes made for their fathers, at five percent. Fourth most common is adjustments to bust-"

Sayaka interrupted him. "So, it's actually been this way for a long time. We get it."

Kyubey nodded. "I'm actually quite intrigued by the statistics on the nature of wishes. The reason for the war-related wishes is due to the effects war has on young girls. During periods of heavy war many girls wish to be in the army, often overlapping with a wish for their fathers, or adjustments to bust."

Sayaka growled at the little alien. "Stop turning the conversation to... wait, how does that relate to bust size?"

Kyubey made a gesture that seemed close to a shrug. "Most armies throughout history have forbidden females from combat. Many girls would wish for their bust to be smaller in order to not be noticed and thus make it into the battlefield, often where there father was fighting so as to be with him. Utterly fascinating, it is."

Sayaka took a deep breath, looking to Madoka. "Well then... we should get some rest. Hmm... Homura asked me to take care of you. Can I sleep over tonight?"

Madoka smiled, nodding. "Sure. That would be nice."

Hitomi hopped up and down a few times. "Oh! Me too!"


	2. Hear Tell Of My Queen

_"And the word of her coming reign shall spread like wildfire. All will hear of her coming, and all will know of her glorious might."_

Kyoko sat down across from Yuma. The younger girl was already dutifully eating her dinner, putting away everything Kyoko had set out before her. The redhead waited until Yuma was nearly finished, in case the conversation to come would spoil her appetite and waste food. When it seemed the food was almost all gone, Kyoko would finally speak.

Yuma noticed her silence before that point. "Kyoko... you usually talk a lot while we eat. Is something wrong?"

Kyoko sighed. "Can't hide it, can I? I was trying to wait for you to finish eating, but to answer your question... I don't think anything's really wrong. Ah, I'll explain later. Finish up quickly."

Yuma shoveled the rest into her mouth, then smiled up at Kyoko with her mouth full. Kyoko shook her head. Yuma quickly swallowed the food, gulping for air afterwards. She then began to stare at Kyoko, waiting for her to start explaining.

Rolling her eyes, she started recounting the events of the day in her mind. She leaned forward a bit to get closer to Yuma. "Earlier today, while we were coming back from school, we were approached by another Magical Girl. She had a crown meant for Madoka, and told us that she wanted Madoka to become the Queen of all Magical Girls. I don't know how seriously anyone else is taking it, but I wanted to ask you. If Madoka was really going to become Queen, would you follow her?"

Yuma thought about it for a moment, not even questioning how reasonable it sounded, or how unreasonable. "That's amazing. Um... are you going to follow her?"

Kyoko shrugged, stacking the used dishes absently. "I've decided that I'm going to stick with you. Whatever you choose. But, let's just you and me take this more like a fun game of pretend. If anyone doesn't want to do it anymore, they're allowed to stop playing whenever they want and it's okay."

* * *

Homura stood in a large flower garden. In spite of the place's beauty, a chill ran down her spine. It didn't come from the place, though. The feeling of danger came from the eyes of the girl she now faced. _Crazy bug-eyed freak,_ she thought to herself. Oriko Mikuni sat at a small table in the middle of the garden, calmly watching the intruder. Kirika Kure, the black Magical Girl, was oddly nowhere in sight.

Homura had already explained everything that had happened. She was waiting for Oriko to respond. The white Magical Girl, with powers of future sight, was one of the most dangerous enemies Homura had ever faced. Because of this, she was prepared for anything.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

Homura blinked, almost missing that Oriko had spoken. "I don't understand."

Oriko let a small smile slip onto her face. "I know exactly what's coming. It's been a month since we first met, and I saw this eventuality before then. I'm certain now you have reason not to regret letting me go before. Seeing how I really cannot answer anything but yes."

Lost somewhere in the reasoning, Homura tried to get Oriko to elucidate. "And why is that?"

Oriko didn't drop her smile, even when her voice took on a dangerous, snake-like tone. "Kirika isn't here right now. If I refuse, you'll kill me. If she had been here, it might be different, but I cannot stop a bullet aimed for my head. That said, if I agree, you must promise me one thing. Madoka Kaname must never be allowed to become a witch. If it cannot be stopped, someone must kill her first."

Homura took a deep breath, but offered a solemn nod. "I've done it before."

"Good." Homura saw Oriko's face change. The smile, and even the mildly intrigued look from earlier, were gone. "Now get out of my father's garden. Kirika _will_ be back in half a minute, and that particular spot wouldn't look good in red."

Grimacing, and feeling as though she'd just made a deal with the devil, _again_, Homura disappeared in a flash.

Kirika walked up behind Oriko a moment later. "Yo, what's up? Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

Oriko allowed herself a small laugh. "Oh, yes. But first, tell me how your day went."

* * *

Two girls stood on top of a building in the dead of night. Mami watched the other girl closely, but did not expect any rash actions from this one. She was smart and levelheaded enough not to do something stupid. It didn't mean Mami could be careless. Saki Asami turned from looking out over the city of Asunaro, having already heard what had happened.

"And what does this other girl gain from Madoka becoming the ruler of all Magical Girls? What do we know about her? Why does she want this to happen?"

Mami didn't have to think about those questions. "That's none of my concern."

Saki frowned. "How is it none of your concern?"

Mami just shook her head. "Don't misunderstand. I do want those questions answered, but I can't do it. That's part of why I'm here. The Pleiades Saints possess an ability that would give us the answers. In other words, it's your concern. Stick around afterwards if you want, but I want you to verify this girl's intentions. There's plainly things she isn't telling us, and we need to know."

Saki turned away again. "Very well. I'll tell the others, and if they accept your offer we'll see what we can do. That's the best I can say."

* * *

Madoka watched Sayaka fiddling around on the computer. Madoka never used it much herself, except for school stuff. Sayaka, on the other hand, apparently knew what she was doing. Hitomi was quietly sipping tea at the table. Of the three of them, the green-haired girl was the most prepared. An ornate battleaxe was leaning against the wall, just at the edge of Hitomi's reach. Needless to say, the weapon's size had surprised her friends. Even more so Madoka's family.

Her hair down, Junko Kaname eyed her daughter's friends. Both were wearing their Magical Girl outfits, and a sheathed sword lay across the computer desk in front of Sayaka. She had no idea the girls owned weapons, and she doubted they were allowed to, but she was too drained from the day's work to speak up against someone with a battleaxe. Besides, maybe they were just cosplaying. The girls had been able to carry the weapons easily enough, and if Hitomi could lift something that big with such ease then it was clearly plastic. Not that she would touch it to find out.

Sayaka called over her shoulder suddenly, getting the attention of the other three in the room. "I found her. She's online. I keep running into this girl online, and of course it's a lot harder now that I'm actively looking for her, but I found her. She lives pretty close, in Hoozuki, and there are a few other girls there she can talk to. Now I just have to convince her..."

As Sayaka went about that, Madoka and Junko yawned together. Hitomi looked over to Madoka. "If you're tired, you can go to sleep. I'll stay with you while Sayaka... does her thing."

Madoka stood up. "Thanks, Hitomi. I think I really should sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." The two of them went up to Madoka's room, taking the battleaxe, and Junko went up to her room shortly after.

"Yes! She says she'll do it! That's one more, and she might be able to convince another five to seven some time next week!" Sayaka turned around to find herself alone. "Huh. I could have sworn..." She turned back to the screen. "Alright, well, see you later." She typed up her goodnight message.

* * *

On the other side of the screen, the Magical Girl going by the online name H. N. Elly sat back in her chair. The frailly thin girl brushed back her bangs from covering her eyes. "Madoka Kaname... alright, I'll play along with you for now. We'll see where this goes."


End file.
